Forum:Rin Yamase
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. :A) Dust Release :B) Ice Release :C) Shikotsumyaku :D) Wood Release 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below. : Rin is one of the handfuls of descendants from the Yuki Clan, once thought to be completely wiped out due to Kirigakure’s hatred of Kekkei Genkai users. It is though her grandmother that this trait was passed down. Unfortunately Rin didn’t know her grandparents long since at the time the clan was still around shortly after the civil war they had remained at the clan’s village while Rin’s mother at the time had only stayed for a short time before she left for Kirigakure after taking a short trip there to wind down from helping in the war efforts and separating from her lover. It was but hours after they left that the village was massacred and her mother didn’t get word until a few days later of what had happened, causing her mother to become fearful if anyone discovered that she too had the Ice Release bloodline trait in Kirigakure and decided to go into hiding as many of her fellow shinobi was aware she had it.Moving to a small village far out of the main one in the Land of Water Rin ended up being raised alone by her mother and briefly her grandparents who also owned a house there usually for vacations. Her grandparents, who were also ninja before their daughter, had managed to slip away in the chaos but would eventually die from natural causes of their old ages four years later. It would be here Rin would live out her days until she was old enough to be sent to the academy, her mother and at the time new stepfather were confident that she didn’t have the kekkei genkai. 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : Unfortunately for Rin, being something of an outcast and quiet loner she had some trouble fitting into Kirigakure during her years at the Academy. This lead to her being bullied quite often and a gradual wearing down of her patience until the moment during some lessons in taijutsu that many of these bullies ganged up on her in a corner. Out of sheer anger and desire to protect herself further from the harassment of her supposed to be future fellow shinobi Rin unleashed her Ice Release upon the group, knocking them over with the formation of an ice-like shield she subconsciously made revealing that she in fact was a kekkei genkai user. And though this was shortly after the time of Yagura’s disappearance as the Mizukage there was still hatred towards those who had kekkei genkai and Rin’s mother was left with no choice but to come before her former peers and reveal everything while trying to compromise with them that her daughter could be a loyal ninja of Kiri. After some consideration many of the higher ups decided to allow it, for the time being, unless Rin proved to truly be anything of an asset to which today she has proven she is quite talented in her abilities and competent enough of her Ice Release she is able to keep in check. ''' 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected kekkei genkai? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : '''My current plans for Rin if she is accepted is for her to become a fiercely loyal shinobi for Kirigakure, possibly a Chunin, Jonin, or ANBU member. Or Kirigakure’s form of the ANBU division. Her sole goal is to prove she is not a burden to the village and that kekkei genkai users aren’t as evil and bad as most might have thought in the Land of Water, though this is something she will try to prove throughout her exploits as a ninja and I might consider her eventually gain respect among her village or maybe a personal title. But this wouldn’t be until later. As for her Ice Release, she prefers to manipulate her ice-based chakra into techniques based upon the snow leopard, which has always been her favorite animal and one of her most favorite flowers the White Lotus flower. Generally these would be mostly weapons, her own personal armor, and some shields she creates depending upon the situation though limited to being swords, shuriken, and kunai when it comes to weapons. She would use some of the already existing Ice Release techniques but she much prefers using her own personal techniques, especially her snow leopard ones which range to something like claws, a spiny-fur like armor, or ice cats resembling the true living snow leopard. Rinilya94 (talk) 05:10, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Rinilya94 Admin Decision Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications